1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to couplings between two objects.
2. Description of Related Art
Couplings between two objects are known in many embodiments, for instance to serve as basis for toys or for educational purposes. As example can be given the meccano system that has long fallen into disuse wherein objects had one or more panels with one or more continuous holes. Two similar objects could then be coupled using this system by means of a nut-bolt connection. Spatial constructions could in this way be built. Another example is the Lego® system which is intended mainly for younger children.